


All This Time

by Skullszeyes



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Assassination, Denial of Feelings, Fluff, Friendship, Happy Ending, Platonic Soulmates, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 21:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12240591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Lui and Nogla are on an assassination job, but Lui hasn't come to terms with them being soulmates.





	All This Time

**Author's Note:**

> Found this in my files. I had written this months ago but wasn't sure if I was going to upload this. Anyway, since it was barely finished, I decided to write the ending and be done with it. :) I might write another platonic soulmate au, depends if I can get rid of my writers block. 
> 
> (Don't mind the title, I couldn't think of a good one...)
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

_Are you kidding me?_

Lui almost lost his balance on the ledge he was perched on. The gun was heavy in his hands as his body tilted forward. The voice almost sent his heart in his throat by how out of nowhere it came from.

_Are you fucking kidding me?_

Lui tensed, stumbling backward off the ledge. He dropped the gun and crouched, covering his ears, his body curled a bit as the noise lessened. When it finally stopped, he breathed deeply in and out for as long as he could until the voice, much more clearer and not as angry entered his ear via comm.

“Are you done on your end?” An honest question, quiet and tolerate that it strained Lui’s patience. He reached for the gun and rose, his heart was still racing in his chest before he got back into position on the ledge. He stood on top of an aircraft hangar, hiding in the shadows and blended in well with his dark clothes.

“You interrupted me,” Lui said, easing the scope and keeping a steady grip on the gun as he managed to locate his targets that no longer stood beside the vans, but were striding to their private jet.

The man and woman, both with chestnut brown hair and adorning elegant clothes from a night of partying in one of the exquisite buildings in the city, were surrounded by their bodyguards and weren’t exactly in his sight that he could get a clear shot. He let in a deep breath and stepped off the ledge, bringing his hand up to touch the comm.

“...And you’re still going to blame me for the limo thing, I mean, It wasn’t technically my fault,” Nogla rambled in his ear.

Lui rolled his eyes and headed for the ladder. “Thanks to you yelling in my head, I lost the target. They boarded a private jet and on their way across the country.”

There was a silence on the other end as Lui strapped the sniper on his back and climbed down the ladder. By the time he was at the bottom, he furrowed his brows and wondered if the comm messed up their frequencies.

“Are you still there?”

“Yeah…” Nogla said, a deadpan tone coming from him, “why don’t you shoot them down? You’ve done it before.”

Lui opened his trunk and took apart the sniper while placing it inside a case. “I want a clean kill without witnesses.”

“Their bodyguards would’ve found their bodies at some point.”

Lui closed the trunk and slipped in the driver seat. “Blowing up a jet isn’t a clean kill, Nogla.”

“It’s faster than driving across the country just to kill two executive assholes who have ties to some mafia boss that managed to rip you off,” Nogla said.

Lui wrinkled his nose at the reminder. It wasn’t like the mafia boss ripped him off and tried to hide it. Martin wanted him to know that he did, and that the men and women armed around him made the man untouchable. Of course to Lui, no one like Martin was untouchable, more accurately—unkillable.

They like to think they are, their pride blinds them to the reality beyond money and power.

Except he didn’t want to kill Martin, he wanted to remind the man that his assets he tried to hide were his to know and kill on his own terms. That he wasn’t as all powerful as he thought he was. Martin was only a man in a gilded mansion, living a life of greed and debauchery, trying his hardest to hide the blood underneath his nails.

He was too easy to spot in a crowd. A killer amongst civilians that Lui enjoys watching fall from grace. His own true pride.

“Where are you?” Lui asked, driving away from the airport as he fixed the rearview mirror to watch the jet and his targets fly away in the twinkling vast sky. “I’ll pick you up.”

“I’m finishing up at the harbor,” Nogla said, and this time his voice had molded with the comm in Lui’s ear and inside his head. He gripped the steering wheel and drove faster.

“You really have to keep what you say outside of your head, Nogla, it’s giving me a headache.”

Nogla laughed louder, both out and inside that Lui pushed down on the gas so he could get to Nogla, his voice wouldn’t affect him as much at close proximity.

“You know, I never thought this whole soulmate thing would be so funny,” Nogla said, still laughing.

“It’s not a _soulmate_ thing,” Lui said, grudgingly as he slowed down at a stoplight. The harbor wasn’t far, but the lights were longer, and having to hear Nogla sound louder in his head instead of his ear was making everything else disappear around him.

“I’m pretty sure, Lui, that this is a soulmate thing. We both hear our voices clearly in our heads, so it’s a soulmate thing,” Nogla said, his end was quiet and it made Lui curious if Nogla managed to take out the guards in case the targets wanted to go by boat. That idea went out the window once the sun faded in the horizon.

The soulmate _thing_ started a week ago, and it was the worst thing Lui woke up too. All he could hear was Nogla talking, and at first he thought Nogla was in his apartment, cooking himself breakfast like he somehow usually does. How he got in without a key or setting off an alarm was a mystery. He called out to Nogla a few times, except he never responded. He searched his apartment until the voice went silent.

Lui phoned Nogla and asked where he was, except Nogla said he could hear his voice as well. They had thought they were losing it until it clicked in two seconds earlier than Nogla who had let out a gasp.

Lui had hung up and sank to the floor while listening to Nogla’s realization as if he stood in the same room as him.

Soulmates hearing each other’s voices only happened to rare people who were emotionally bonded to each other.

It was only reasonable that somehow they became soulmates in this complicated world they lived in. Nogla didn’t mind, he managed to live with the concept and actually accept the inevitable.

Lui was having a hard time dealing with the reality of it. Not because he doesn’t mind being soulmates with Nogla, but that it actually existed and that they were now bonded to each other. He didn’t know what it meant, but he tried his best to ignore it.

It was difficult when Nogla sang in his head most of the time, reminding him of this fact.

He drove down the road and made it to the port. Daithi was standing alone, quiet surrounding him except he was humming a song that resonated inside Lui’s head. It was the Mario theme song.

“Let me drive,” he said, making his way around the car as Lui frowned. “You said you were getting a headache.”

“Yeah, because of you.” Lui took his seat belt off and crawled in the back seat. Nogla sat down in the drivers and drove down the road toward the exit. Lui laid down on the seat and stared at the back of Daithi’s head.

He still wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do with the matter of them being soulmates. It wasn’t like he was suddenly going to have feelings for Nogla, more that he tried to distance himself from him, but couldn’t. He was physically drawn to him, but not as romantically forced as he thought he’d be. More that he wanted to stay near Nogla and when they were together, he no longer heard his voice in his head. The voice outside was more pleasant, it made him smile.

What was he supposed to do with that?

Nogla turned on the radio and Lui closed his eyes. He let the silence drift inside his head for a moment, letting the plan wind around all the flaws he made and could correct, and before he knew it.

Lui fell asleep.

When he woke up, the sun was streaking through the windows and they were still on the road. Both driver’s and passenger side windows were open, blowing in cold wind that made him shiver. He pushed himself up while Nogla sang to the radio, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel.

Lui rubbed his eyes and let out a yawn before crawling in the passenger seat. Nogla smiled at him, nodding to a bag sitting on the floor. Lui picked it up and settled it in his lap before looking inside. Fries, fresh, he bit into it before noticing a can of coke sitting on Nogla’s side of the cup holder.

“Can I have a sip?” he asked.

“Go ahead.”

Lui took the can and drank more than just a sip. His stomach ached as he placed the can down and chewed on the fries. Savoring the warmth and salty flavor.  

“When did you stop?”

“About an hour ago,” Nogla replied, grinning, “twice last night. I had to take a break.”

Lui nodded, his mind still a little fuzzy from sleep, he dragged his arms around himself, hugging the bag to his chest where the warmth resided within. “We could’ve switched.”

Nogla shrugged his shoulders, his eyes were glazed from lack of sleep, but he had a firm hold on the steering wheel and was focused on the road, “Didn’t want to wake you.”

Lui needed the sleep and he wouldn’t deny it. The other night at the hangar, missing their marks within an inch, where his pride hung around him in a steady reminder. He had to stay focused, fingers steady and pull in his patience if he was going to do this right.

The sun rose higher in the sky, with it, the heat that conquered the desert. He almost missed the coolness when he woke, the shivering before sweat began to bead on his forehead. He ate all the fries, tossing the bag in the back seats while drinking the rest of Nogla’s coke.

He tossed that in the back as well before saying, “We should get set up once we’re close to the hangar.” Nogla nodded. “We’ll follow them to their meeting place. You’ll be the distraction when I take my shot.”

“You’re killing both of them, right?” Nogla asked, looking at him with a raised brow.

Lui frowned. “Of course I am. That’s why we’re traveling across the country. We’re assassin’s, Nogla. Assassin’s.” It’s something he’d like to tell himself whenever they did something like this. A murderer with a sniper rifle, with no feeling of regret when he pulled the trigger, no heart thumping or nausea pulling in his throat. There was nothing but that bullet cutting through air like a pulled string, music to his ears when it found its target.

Reality crashed through all lies he told himself at night. Until the soulmate bond dragged him kicking and screaming, attaching him to Nogla where their voices melted into one inside their heads.

What a strange impossible thing to happen, and those lies twined into disbelief, still stuck inside his heart, except his mind where it knew the truth.

He was bonded to Nogla and there was no fighting it.

They drove until Lui told Nogla where to stop. They got out of the vehicle near the train tracks. He checked his rifle and the other weapons that Nogla will be holding and they trekked up the hill to their vantage point.

Lui sniffled, the cool air was gone and now there was only the heat. His clothes were slightly itchy, and he yearned for a bath, but he wanted this done. If only he wasn’t interrupted at the airport hanger, he would have shot them individually and got out of there.

No point in wishing.

“Don’t get close until I say.” Lui tucked the ear piece in his ear, glancing up at Nogla who smiled down at him, tucking his own comm in his ear. Lui checked his gun and scanned the area where the plane will be landing. There were already several vans stationed on the roads, a few men standing by the hangar itself. They were practically making themselves known in the area, a target easily distinguished.

It didn’t matter much to Lui, he knew where they were going to be.

“You’ll have my back?” Nogla asked.

Lui rolled his eyes, lying down on his stomach. “You’re the decoy, Nogla. I need a few of their men to get away from the hangar. Don’t be too obvious.”

Nogla checked his guns. “I’ll do my best.” He was already heading down the slope, keeping low while Lui checked the surroundings once more. He looked down at his phone. He got a few messages from his friends, but told them he was busy and would be back tomorrow.

They have more work to do, but this was personal and maybe a little pity.

It wasn’t long when the plane came into view. He turned his sniper, watching it descend until it landed on the dirt path. The men surrounding the area closed in, several stopped when the door opened.

“Are you in position?” Lui asked Nogla.

“I have the targets in sight,” Nogla replied, “tell me when to move.”

Soon. It wasn’t time, there were too many of them surrounding the plane. If they get into one of the armoured vans, that would be another mission ruined and they’d have to change locations.

Something Lui wasn’t interested in doing. He wanted this done without anymore delays.

“Make some noise,” Lui said, watching as the targets stepped on the ground.

The man placed his hand on his forehead, covering his eyes from the sun soaking the air around them, while the woman said something to him that made him nod.

The next noise made him smile, gun fire went off and all the men in suits reacted toward Nogla who ducked as they fired at him. Throughout the chaos, Lui shot the man in the head, blood splattered on the woman who fell backwards, a bush blocked his view, but before he could shoot again. He went back toward Nogla when he heard him scream, and there was something warm washing over Lui that felt vaguely nauseating.

“Shit,” Lui said, grasping for his gun when the men started shooting towards him. He fired at a few while glancing toward the woman that was also shooting.

_Things are going to shite._

Lui rolled his eyes. _No shit. Where are you?_

_I’m holding out. Shot in the shoulder...so if you could hurry the fuck up._

He would’ve said he knew, that the bullet was easing into skin and bone. An echo inside Lui’s own shoulder, it was harder to fire his gun as he began to move toward Nogla’s proximity. He kept shooting at the men standing around, barely got half down when the woman screamed for them to stop.

Lui gritted his teeth, crouching and checking his magazine.

“Don’t fire,” the woman said, she was covered in the man’s blood and had a crazy look on her face. She tightened her hold on the gun as she walked toward Nogla who was knelt down, raising her hand. “I’ll kill him if you don’t come out.”

Lui’s breath came out panting, but he knew it wasn’t his, but Nogla’s. He rose, holding the gun and as the woman’s lips twisted into a smile, Lui shot her wrist holding the gun and as he emptied the magazine and tossed the gun tot he side. The men fell behind the woman, they barely had time to fire their own guns.

The woman screamed before she was silenced by a gun going off. She tumbled backwards into the grass.

“I could’ve died,” Nogla yelled from where he was.

Lui sighed and wandered over to him. The woman was bleeding out from her stomach, her eyes glazed over but she was still glaring at him.

“You are a message,” Lui said, dropping a card beside her before assisting Nogla who was also glaring at him.

“I could’ve died,” he repeated.

“You could’ve,” Lui said, and he wouldn’t like how that would feel, the emptiness and insanity it would bring, “but you didn’t.”

“You should be glad that I trust you with my life,” Nogla said, taking Lui's hand, and noticed him wincing. “That hurts?”

“Yes, it hurts, Nogla,” Lui said. _More than it should._

“Weird. What does it mean?”

“I don’t know,” Lui responded, helping him walk away from the dead bodies and toward their vehicle.

“Does it mean you’re accepting that we’re soulmates?” Lui gave him a confused expression, but Nogla rolled his eyes. “Yes. I know about your denial. I do hear your thoughts.”

Lui opened the door to the vehicle and he helped Nogla into the passenger seat. “I don’t know if I want to accept it—”

“And all this time I’ve risked my neck for you, and you can’t accept we’re soulmates?”

Lui closed the door and walked around to the driver's seat. When he got in, Nogla’s brow was arched, waiting for his answer. He took his cellphone out and before he could dial for a cleaner, he looked at Nogla.

“Maybe I do accept it. Not fully, but I do.”

Nogla smiled. “That’s all I wanted to hear.”


End file.
